


The Magic Word

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Kylux Positivity Week 2017 Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emperor Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Space Husbands, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Being Emperor is hard. Sometimes Kylo has the right idea to help his husband relax. This is one of those times.





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kylux Positivity Week! I combined days 2 (foreplay), 3 (toys), and 5 (lingerie) because I was traveling and didn't have time to make a fic for each. I hope you enjoy!

Some days, Hux truly envied Millicent. Being a cat seemed to have so many perks, namely, she didn’t have to do a damn thing. She was curled up on the throne’s armrest, swatting at his hands every time he reached to type on the keys of his datapad, her little orange tail flicking around like she was having the time of her life. Hux scowled, wishing he too could just fuck off from responsibility, and go annoy someone who had better things to do.

Being Emperor was worth the minor frustrations, he had known it was going to be a difficult job – especially considering he refused to delegate important and time-consuming tasks to the people he had actually hired – but still, the reward was far greater than the stress. They had won; the Jedi were destroyed, the Resistance surrendered, the coup against Snoke successful.

He had married Kylo as soon as the Knight came back with Snoke’s severed head, they hadn’t even had the chance to get him into a shower to at least rinse the blood off. It wasn’t very glamorous, but Hux had been too eager to care. Now, only a month since the fall of the New Republic, there was a great ball planned in Hux and Kylo’s honor, which he had been obsessing over for the past week and a half. The preparations were going smoothly, he was simply too indecisive to settle on minor details; where his grand wedding had fallen short, this ball had to be _perfect_.

Speaking of fucking off from responsibility and annoying people, his husband chose that exact moment to waltz into the throne room, dressed up in full regalia, with a huge smirk on his face.

“Oh no, I know that look.” He greeted Kylo, who was slowly making his way up the steps to the elevated platform where their twin seats stood tall and proud, First Order banners waving lazily in the breeze behind them.

“What?” Kylo asked, face the picture of innocence. Hux’s eyes narrowed.

“I still have an hour of work scheduled for today before I can be distracted by whatever antics you’re about to propose.” Hux reminded him, not unkindly, gesturing to his datapad.

“What makes you think I want to propose anything?” Kylo asked, the smirk turning into more of a coy pout.

“Because you’ve been gone all day, and I know you get bored.” Hux chuckled, making the corners of Kylo’s mouth twitch.

“Maybe you could entertain me?” He asked, grin turning predatory. 

“I certainly will, in an hour.” Hux smiled back, with just as many teeth.

“I suppose I’ll have to just stay here then. To wait for you.” Kylo decided, an air of finality to his tone.

“If you must.” Hux rolled his eyes, using his free hand to pat his thigh invitingly.

Instead of sitting in the impressive throne to Hux’s right, Kylo usually always liked to drape himself over Hux’s lap, very much like a large hound of sorts. Hux had to admit, it was quite the sight for anyone entering the throne room; Hux dressed in beautiful pearl white linens and shimmering golds, and Kylo in dark furs, feathers, and leather. Hux was particularly fond of the cape he had given his husband on their wedding day, handmade from Varactyl feathers it gleamed like sunlight catching in oil. It was dramatically long, sweeping the immaculately clean floors with every step Kylo took, and when he settled himself down on Hux’s lap like he so often did, it spilled down the steps, making him appear larger than he already was.

Hux smiled with fondness as Kylo’s head was peacefully nestled atop his thighs, and he gently brushed back Kylo’s hair, carding his fingers through the wavy locks and occasionally curling a strand around his finger. Kylo released a pleased hum, and Hux had thought he might actually get away with completing this hour of work uninterrupted.

Kylo, of course, had other plans. No longer than two minutes after he had settled down, he began to nose at Hux’s knee. Hux allowed it for a few moments, but once he was getting too insistent, he gave a warning tug on Kylo’s hair. Kylo arched an eyebrow, almost daring Hux to continue. In all aspects of their life, they were very much equals, but when it came to sex, Hux relished in handing over control. Hux pulled on his hair again, a little sharper the second time mostly to see if he could get away with it, and couldn’t bite down the smile that bubbled up.

He could almost hear the amused _Oh?_ in his head as if Kylo had spoken it, and he very well might have.

“What if I told you I have a present for you?” Kylo asked, fully aloud. He had shifted, instead of laying across Hux’s lap, he stood up, towering over Hux. Hux felt weak in the knees, there was always something so undeniably sexy about the power Kylo exuded in everything from his strut – because it truly was a _strut_ – to the heat in his eyes.

“A present?” Hux asked, feeling his face get red. Whenever Kylo brought him a gift, it usually found its way up his ass. Or something in that vicinity.

“Yes, a surprise in fact.” Kylo grinned, pulling Hux out of his throne, and walking them just a few feet over so Kylo could sit in his own chair.

“That depends.” Hux was interested, very much so. Hux had slipped out of bed early that morning to get a jump start on the day’s work, and as such didn’t receive the morning fucking he was rapidly becoming used to. He climbed into Kylo’s lap, his slim knees bracketing Kylo’s insanely muscular thighs. They had designed the chairs to be extra wide for this exact reason, and it made Hux’s blush deepen to know that anyone could come in and see the Emperors of the known galaxy rutting up against one another.

“On what?” Kylo asked, placing a gentle palm on Hux’s bright red cheek and sweetly licking into his mouth.

“What’s the surprise?” The words tumbled out of Hux’s mouth around Kylo’s tongue.

“Well that defeats the purpose, now doesn’t it?” Kylo winked, letting his free hand wander down to squeeze a handful of Hux’s ass. Hux whined, truly regretting not being pounded into the mattress earlier. He was going to make the best of Kylo’s playful mood and let them both have a little fun.

“I suppose I could pick out the floral arrangements tomorrow…” Hux pressed the words into his throat, letting his hand brush down against Kylo’s rapidly growing erection.

“That’s my good boy.” Kylo murmured, catching his lips in a kiss that stole Hux’s breath.

Without another word, Kylo wrapped his arms around his husband, and carried him down the marble steps, sending an influence out to anyone around with the force, providing a clear path straight to their grand bedroom.

* * *

 

The master bedroom was everything Hux had ever wanted, a large open foyer with plush chaise lounges and a fireplace greeted them as Kylo carried him through the door. The carpeting was soft under their feet as he gently put Hux down, and began shedding his layers leaving a trail to the bed. Hux would chide him for it later, but for now, he was too hot and bothered to care.

The bed was the centerpiece of the entire room, mostly because it was huge. At a proud twelve feet by twelve feet, it was easily the biggest bed in the galaxy, and Hux had had it made custom for the two of them. He also had specially made black silk sheets that fit perfectly, and black chiffon curtains that they always pulled shut just for fun. The entire thing was in front of three ridiculously large First Order banners that hung from the ceiling, it was grandiose and extravagant just like them.

“Come here.” Hux hadn’t noticed Kylo moving to climb on the bed, clad only in his leather pants. He lifted a finger and gestured for Hux to move, and before he knew it, his feet were carrying him to Kylo’s waiting arms.

Hux straddled Kylo’s thighs like he had done in the throne room, but this time Kylo didn’t hesitate in pulling open the buttons on Hux’s pristine white jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He pried Hux’s shirt out from the waistband of his ivory trousers, and tore the shirt off of Hux’s body, letting the shredded pieces of fabric flutter away.

“Oh angel, look at you.” Kylo breathed, brushing both thumbs against Hux’s nipples, making him gasp.

Hux had forgotten about the lingerie, but now that his chest was exposed, so was the lacy bralette that hugged his skin. It was a dark green satin that complimented his hair and skin color so well that Kylo had bought every set in his size from the department store.

“I know how much you like this one.” Hux blushed, his hands pressing Kylo’s into his chest to provide more friction. 

“It’s my favorite.” Kylo nodded, lifting his lips so Hux could feel how hard he was, his eyes dark with arousal.

“I’m wearing the whole thing.” Hux grinned, biting his lip. Kylo lunged forward, sucking kisses into his mouth as his thumbs circled over the bralette. He sneaked one hand under the band of the bra making Hux gasp as he rolled one nipple in between his fingers.

“Show me.” Kylo tilted his head to the speakers that were just against the wall near the bed.

Hux slid off the mattress and slowly made his way to the sound system he had installed when they first moved in. With a push of a button on the remote, music filled the air, giving something for Hux sway his hips to. It wasn’t too fast, but it also wasn’t too slow, it was a smooth jazz holodisk they had picked up on one of the Outer Rim planets that seemed to be stuck in a decadent and opulent era. Hux had to have it immediately, and it has served them well for many years.

He could feel Kylo’s eyes on him, watching his every move, and it felt so good to have the complete attention of his lover. Hux stepped out of his boots and blushed, he may be the Emperor, but when he was alone with Kylo like this, he could be whatever he wanted to be, and tonight he felt like a beautiful dancer for an audience of one.

Turning around, he undid the zipper on his trousers, letting them slide down his legs inch by inch, exposing the rest of the set. Nipping his waist in was an emerald satin suspender, with elastic straps that sat over his panties and clipped to the matching stockings. The cool air on his newly exposed skin brought goosebumps up, which he rubbed away with tender touches. His cock was straining against the tight satin panties, and he made a point of tracing a finger around it through the silky material, drawing a little wet spot at the tip.  

He bent over seductively and ran a hand up one of his legs, reveling in the feeling of the smooth material under his fingertips. He even playfully snapped one of the elastic straps against his skin, breath hitching at the slight sting.

Kylo moaned, and Hux turned back around, giving him a frontal view of this little show he was putting on. The music always got him in the mood, and he loved to preform like this; in the privacy of their bedroom just for his husband. It was the best way to loosen them both up before sex, almost like foreplay for the foreplay.

Kylo hadn’t taken his eyes off of Hux, although that was a task he was having much difficulty with, considering he was stroking his cock while he watched. Hux had been hard ever since Kylo had strut into the throne room, and there was nothing concealing that fact as he spun to the music and ran his hands over his body.

Kylo let a growl out and Hux got the hint that he was too far away now, so he waltzed over to the speakers and turned the volume down low, before elegantly climbing onto the bed. He crawled on his hands and knees across the mattress, stopping just shy of Kylo’s spread legs.

“When do I get my present?” Hux asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Soon angel, soon.” Kylo managed, letting his head thump against the leather headboard.

Hux licked his lips and lowered himself down until he millimeters away from Kylo’s cock, looking up through his pale eyelashes to make heavy eye contact before he sucked the head into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kylo hissed, letting a hand grip the base of Hux’s neck, as he shallowly thrust into the wet heat of his throat. Hux just hummed in response, taking Kylo all the way down until his nose was pressed into coarse dark hair. “I missed this, this morning.”

“Let me make it up to you?” Hux offered, mouthing and pressing kisses to Kylo’s shaft.

“No, I want to take care of you tonight, angel. You’ve been working so hard.” Kylo smeared the spit that had dribbled onto Hux’s chin away with his thumb, and Hux sucked it back into his mouth.

“How do you want me?” He smiled, anticipation fluttering in his chest.

“On your stomach.” He whispered back. For all of his control, Kylo always became a wreck just as quickly as Hux did. Hux watched the gorgeous flush creep up his huge pecs and throat, a light sheen of sweat acquired no doubt from restraining himself from holding Hux down and fucking him. Hux lifted a hand up and trailed them over the ridges of Kylo’s abs, all eight quivering slightly under his touch. Kylo was a masterpiece, and Hux felt hot all over that he wanted _him._

Hux rolled himself over so he was no longer hovering over Kylo’s crotch, and happily rested his head on his folded arms, kicking his legs up in the air and crossing his ankles. He felt the dip of the mattress as Kylo’s giant form left, and eagerly waited for what he could have possibly gotten for Hux. They had a collection of toys that Kylo liked to use on Hux when they were in the mood for something much rougher, and Hux felt a thrill shoot up his spine thinking about all the ways Kylo could fuck him if he wanted something like that this time.

He was so caught up thinking about being choked out, that he didn’t hear Kylo come back. He jumped slightly when a strip of soft velvety fabric was tied around his eyes. The clasps on his bralette unhooked via the force, Kylo chuckling behind him.

“I need you relaxed for your gift.” he explained, before opening a small glass bottle and rubbing warm oil into Hux’s skin.

With small hums of satisfaction, Hux let the tension in his shoulders melt away, embracing the absolute darkness that the blindfold provided. He followed the touch that Kylo trailed along his exposed back, hyper fixated on the path he took. Starting from Hux’s shoulders, he worked in small circles to remove the day’s knots, digging his knuckles into the offending stress. He worked lower and lower right along the sides of his spine, leaving a pleasant tingling in his wake.

Kylo adored giving Hux massages, he liked being able to be gentle with him before any rough sex, it was his way of reminding Hux that he thought he was something precious that deserved to be worshiped. And worshiped Hux felt, as Kylo smoothed oil over the divot in his lower back, pressing kisses to the perfumed skin he had already given attention to.

 With slippery fingers, Kylo unclasped the elastic straps of his suspenders and rolled down the green stockings, oiling up Hux’s legs along the way. He took careful attention with Hux’s ankles, much smaller and delicate than his own, and kissed along the instep of both Hux’s feet.  

Once the stockings came off, Kylo tore the panties into two pieces with barely any strength at all. Hux had half a mind to protest, but this was the exact reason he had so many sets. Besides, they were Emperors now, he could afford expensive lingerie.

“I’m going to open you up, and then you’ll get your present.” Kylo bent over, speaking lowly into Hux’s ear. The hot breath tickled, and Hux let a short giggle, grinning into his arms.

“I’m excited.” He purred, wiggling his ass back against Kylo’s crotch. Christ was he hard, Hux wanted nothing more than for that cock to be buried inside him.

“You should be.” Kylo nipped Hux’s earlobe, laying all of his weight against Hux’s back. Kylo felt solid and good, and with Hux’s skin soft and slippery from the oil, the friction was a sweet burn that only made Hux want Kylo more.

He grabbed one of the many pillows at the head of the bed and propped his hips on top of it, the slight elevation making Kylo’s slicked up finger slide easier into the tight clutch of his hole.

“Oh,” Kylo breathed, as Hux pushed back slightly, not getting too far due to Kylo’s weight on him, but far enough to thrust the finger a little further inside him.

Hux loved how much Kylo enjoyed fingering him open, almost as much as he loved being fingered. It was probably selfish of him, but he got so turned on by the way Kylo groaned in need, watching his fingers push in and out of Hux’s body.

“Another?” Hux asked sweetly, not quite ready to beg yet, but just to inspire Kylo to move a little faster. He pulled his hand away only to smack Hux’s ass, a silent reminder who was in charge. Hux let a breathy whine be absorbed by the crook of his arm. Nevertheless, one finger became two, which slowly began to spread him out, every so often brushing against his prostate making Hux give a yelp of pleasure. 

With the help of more oil, a third finger was added, and then a fourth. Hux had given up trying to silence the noises that were obscenely dripping from his mouth after about three seconds of having the third finger up there. The squelch of oil was maddeningly hot, coupled with the harsh breaths above him from Kylo trying to keep control of his pacing. Hux briefly wondered if this mystery present was Kylo’s entire fist, something he knew they hadn’t been able to try yet, but the thought was over before he could really divest into it, because all the fingers slipped out and didn’t return.

“Kylo.” Hux whined, listening to his husband rummage through the sheets looking for something. He didn’t bother trying to open his eyes, the blindfold still firmly in place.

“You get to choose,” Kylo’s voice came from the foot of the bed, much too far away for Hux’s liking. “Do you want option number one, or two?”

“Can I see them?” Hux asked, voice unsteady. He was having trouble forming his words already, and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event.

“No.” Kylo teased, and Hux could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I want them both then.” Hux decided, earning a laugh from his husband.

“Good choice.” He could hear the arousal in Kylo’s tone, the way the words came from his chest; deep and beautifully baritone.

Kylo maneuvered Hux so that he could pull the bralette completely off his shoulders where it had been hanging limply trapped between Hux’s chest and the mattress. Kylo left the blindfold on, as well as the suspender that now had nothing to clip to, the stockings lost somewhere on the floor. It was thrilling to be naked except for a slip of fabric around his eyes and waist, until Hux suddenly heard the weight of something drop down next to him. The body massage made sense as Kylo gathered Hux’s arms behind him, his muscles were pliant and loose as Kylo made the first option known.

“Hold still for me angel.” Kylo pet Hux’s hair. He nodded and held his breath as Kylo brought scarlet red rope around his elbows, tying them down to lay flush against his back.

The last time Hux had been tied up was before the fall of the Republic, and once Hux had figured out he was in for a bondage treat, he perked up and let Kylo manhandle him. Kylo called it “laying pretty,” whenever he consciously tried to make Kylo’s job easier, and he eagerly crossed his wrists so Kylo could wrap them to his waist. The rope was secure around his waist like a belt, and his arms were effectively trapped under the security of the rope.

“That’s it, you’re so good for me.” Kylo purred, making Hux whimper.

Hux had thought that was going to be it for the rope, but Kylo surprised him by flipping him onto his back, and bending him in half, pushing his legs up and securing his right ankle to his right thigh, and doing the same for the left. Kylo then even went further, turning him over back onto his stomach, and wrapped yet another piece of rope around his shoulders and chest as a harness. Through some fancy knot work that Hux couldn’t actually see, attached the rope at his wrists to the rope at his ankles.

Kylo laid down on the hoard of pillows at the head of the bed, and gently rolled Hux over onto his back, pressing his chest flush to Hux’s back. Hux could feel Kylo’s leaking cock against the swell of his ass, and smiled briefly at how Kylo had tied him up with perfect access to fuck him. Hux’s own cock was rock hard, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hand around it, or have Kylo give him some relief, but he knew asking would be in vain. He was completely at Kylo’s mercy, he had been ever since he selected the green lingerie to wear that morning. He shifted, trying to settle into the position, but Kylo was having none of it.

“Are you ready for your second gift?” Kylo whispered, pulling Hux to the present. Hux nodded eagerly, and frowned against the sudden light that hit his eyelids as Kylo pulled the blindfold off. Hux knew better than to open his eyes until he was told to, but couldn’t keep still, his limbs starting to shake from excitement. He bit his lips bloody holding back his begging – he wanted to know.

A hand snaked around his throat and gave a tight squeeze, Hux tipping his head back to allow Kylo a better grip. With the other hand, Kylo slid three fingers into Hux’s loosened hole, rubbing at Hux’s prostate making precome ooze onto his stomach.

“Look.” Kylo ordered, and Hux blinked his eyes open, momentarily confused as he stared at the canopy of their bed.

Sometime during the day, Kylo had installed a full length mirror on the top of their canopy, and Hux was entranced by the sight of all the ropes. They looked as expensive as they felt, his skin almost the same shade as the ropes from being so aroused. He looked like a wreck, his hair was completely mussed up from being tossed and turned all over the bed, his eyes were lidded and his mouth slack, lips spit swollen and kissed pink. He barely noticed he was still wearing the dark green suspender, trapped under the ropes that held him down.

The hand on Hux’s throat tightened, and Hux let out a low keening noise, as Kylo held him in place, fucking him on his thick fingers.

“Do you like what you see?” Kylo asked, licking at Hux’s neck. He bit and sucked bruises into the soft skin there, just above where the ropes around his chest were nestled. Hux watched the movement in the mirror, paying more attention to Kylo than himself.

“Yes.” Hux moaned, arching his back as much as he could to show off for Kylo, to show him just how much he liked these presents. His eyes followed the line of Kylo’s rippling arms, the muscles strong enough to crush him with one flick of his wrist if he so desired. Kylo’s face was red, his eyes dark with a possessive hunger that made Hux cry out, cock leaking in earnest.

“Do you want my cock?” Kylo lifted his hips, pressing his monster dick against Hux’s ass, and Hux couldn’t nod fast enough.

“Yes, please.” He arched beautifully, watching Kylo lick his lips in the mirror.

He moved from underneath Hux’s body, gently placing him onto the mattress, and Hux tore his gaze from the mirror to look at his husband who was now right in front of him.

“What’s the magic word?” Kylo asked, even though he was slicking his cock up with a generous helping of lube. Hux was thankful for that, Kylo’s cock was an absolute monster.

“Daddy, please.” Hux begged. “Please, I’ve been so good.”

“Yes, yes.” Kylo agreed, moving to kneel in between Hux’s tied open legs and lined his cock up. “Anything for you angel.”

He bottomed out in one thrust, not bothering to wait for Hux to adjust because he had been fingered open for so long. He set a hard and rough pace, gripping Hux’s hip with one hand and pressing down on his throat with the other. Hux’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Kylo fucked him with enough force that the entire bed rattled. In the mirror, Hux was drawn to the filthy sight of Kylo’s wet cock pounding down into Hux’s welcoming hole.

“Tell me how it feels.” Kylo demanded, eyes closing as he got lost in the feeling of Hux around him.

“So good, so good -- daddy thank you.” He was babbling, not able to form full sentences. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you._ ” he was crying it felt so good, he was so _full._ He was full, and stretched open, and held down all over. It was a completely liberating feeling, to have Kylo take care of him like this when he had been so tense.

Kylo pulled Hux’s hips up to get a deeper angle and they both cried out as Kylo thrust harder, sparks building in the base of Hux’s spine. He wasn’t going to last like this, getting fucked and also _watching_ _himself_ getting fucked was too much of a sensation for him to resist the impending orgasm that he could feel. He could feel tears from the pressure welling up in his eyes, hands twitching in their bondage with the intention of wiping them away, but Kylo kissed the corners of his eyes instead.

“Beg me.” He pressed more kisses all over Hux’s face, moving down to lavish the skin beneath his ear and the hollow of his throat.

“Please, please may I come?” Hux immediately pleaded, knowing exactly what Kylo liked to hear. He had no problems giving Kylo what he wanted, considering it lined up so well with his needs. “I need to, daddy, _please_.”

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” Kylo sounded amazed, and without stopping the movement of his hips, reached down between them.  

Kylo finally _finally_ gave Hux’s cock some attention, wrapping a hand around it and quickly jerking him off, matching the rhythm of his thrusts to that of his hand. Hux couldn’t hold it back anymore and came with a shout, tears slipping down his cheeks. The relief was so sweet, Hux didn’t mind the splatters of his own come all over his chest, some managing to hit his neck and chin with the force of his orgasm. His vision whited out, and he let his eyes roll back into his head as Kylo thrust into him a few more times before he tensed up, coming with Hux’s name on his lips.

They both collapsed, Hux wincing as Kylo ripped the suspender from his waist, and expertly untied all the knots that held his limbs open and back. Kylo produced a glass of water and some lotion, and held the glass up to Hux’s lips with the force so he could hydrate as he rubbed lotion onto the parts that would be the sorest. The ropes were expensive enough that they hadn’t irritated his skin, but his usual pale freckled skin was criss-crossed with red lines from the tightness of the rope and would be uncomfortable tomorrow if Kylo skipped the lotion.

Hux was so fucked out he lazily watched Kylo wave his hand, pulling a black velvet curtain over the mirror, concealed until they decided to play with it again.

“Did you like that?” Kylo asked, sweaty and sticky. Hux nodded, his eyes falling closed as Kylo gathered him up in his arms.

“Yes, thank you for my gifts.” Hux grinned shyly. He would never get over Kylo spoiling him like royalty, even though they now were.

“You’re welcome angel.” Kylo stroked the back of Hux’s thigh, feeling his own come there. “How many sets of the lingerie do you have left?” He asked, half asleep.

“Five?” Hux was in too much of a daze to be sure, but five sounded like a good enough number.

“I’ll get you some more. Maybe in a color that matches the ropes?” He mused, and even though Hux was way too tired for another go, his cock gave a twitch of interest.

“I think I’d like that.” Hux smiled, tucking his face against one of Kylo’s pecs, an arm slung loosely around his waist.

“Aren’t you glad you decided to finish work early?” Kylo laughed after a while, when Hux had been sure he had fallen asleep.

“Shut up.” Hux grinned, not enough energy to even roll his eyes.

Apparently being ignored for too long, Millicent came out of nowhere and jumped on the bed. She began playing with the ropes that hadn’t made it to the floor, tangling them all up. Hux knew he should probably say something, but with Kylo’s strong arms around him, it could be dealt with in the morning, with the rest of his duties as Emperor. If every month was as wonderful as this one, their reign would be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @babbushka! xxxx


End file.
